1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly to an air flow structure of a dryer having an improved drying duct so as to reduce noise caused by circulation air in the drying duct by guiding the circulation air inhaled by a drying fan in a predetermined direction within the drying duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dryer is a household appliance for completely eliminating moisture penetrated into the laundry that is already washed and dehydrated. This dryer is classified into a condensation dryer in which air in a drum is flowed again into the drum via a condenser and a heater so that the air in the drum is not discharged out but circulated in the dryer; and a ventilation dryer in which air in a drum is discharged out after moisture is removed while the air is passing through a condenser.
In more detail, in case of the condensation dryer, the air that circulates in the dryer absorbs moisture penetrated in the laundry within the drum, and then temperature of the air is lowered by means of heat exchange while the air is passing through the condenser. In addition, with the temperature lowered, moisture contained in the air is condensed. The condensation water is pumped by means of a condensation pump, and then finally discharged out.
Meanwhile, the ventilation dryer is configured so that the hot and humid air absorbing moisture from the laundry in the drum is discharged out of the dryer via a lint filter.
However, the condensation dryer and the ventilation dryer are identical to each other in the point that the laundry received in the drum is repeatedly ascended and descended by rotation of the drum and thus actively exchanges heat with hot and dry air in the drum.
In addition, in case of the condensation dryer, there are needed a drying fan for circulating the air discharged from the drum in the dryer, an air guide means for guiding flow of the air discharged from the drying fan, and a drying duct acting as a flow duct of the air discharged from the drying fan.
Here, an air guide that is a related art air guide means formed along the circumference of the drying fan is made of metal plate and formed to wrap the entire drying fan, so serious noise is generated when the circulation air moves along the air guide.
In addition, the air guide requires a size as great as being capable of wrapping the entire drying fan, thereby increasing manufacture costs.